Remembrance
by Capital WHY
Summary: A series of PokeSpe drabbles. 'Because, whether she would realize, accept, or admit it, he made everything better for her.' Complete.
1. Regrets

**A/N I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

He had regrets. He wouldn't-couldn't-deny it. He had been on the top, a fighter, one of the most powerful people in existence. But he'd let it eat away at everything. He had no social life; his friends began drifting away. As he aged, he found that he wasn't fighting to prove anything. He had already proven himself. But his position; now _that _he had to fight for.

He wasn't fighting for fun anymore; he was fighting for his life. Because that's all his life was in the end; his position. People would point and say, "Look, there's the legend. He was amazing when he was in his prime."

'_When he was in his prime." _Green detested those words. He was older; much older, than he'd ever planned out. Actually, all his plans consisted of becoming great; he'd never had much of a retirement plan. Now, it came back to bite him.

Now, he was 'assisted'. His pride despised him for it, and he couldn't stand what he'd become. He'd always imagined himself somewhere happy; with a family. Now he looked back and saw he'd neglected any hope of a family. His sister's family visited every so often, but they didn't love him the same way as her. To them, she was 'Grandma', and he was just 'Uncle Green'.

The younger ones were even frightened of him. He thought it was silly, how he'd acted when _he_ was younger. Where had his youth gone? His mind was just as sharp as it had been, but his body left much to be desired.

He looked out the window and remembered a time when he'd fancied getting married. He'd played with the idea for a while, before laying it to rest forever. He wouldn't have known who he would be with anyways. Blue had been beautiful, but her heart belonged to another, and Green respected that. He'd never cared for her enough to marry her anyways.

No, perhaps it was fate that he would live out his life staring and remembering. Perhaps that was all he'd built himself up to be. But Green would dream sometimes of happier days, and of days that had never happened. In his mind, he would rebuild his life. And soon, dreams became more pleasant than reality. But he had his feet planted firmly in the grounds of actuality, and nothing would ever change that. Green was still the same. But he had regrets.


	2. Coming

**_A/n_**_ I don't own pokemon._

* * *

He knew it was coming. She had been growing more fragile each and every day, like a beautiful, brittle rose. He had seen it coming far before it came. But it still hit him, hard. He'd never expected it to come when it did. He'd thought he would have more time. But for one perfect, pure moment, she was with him. She was _here. _But when he blinked, looked away, turned around for just a second, and looked back, she was gone.

Life would never be the same.

He still remembered when he'd first seen her, even though it felt like full eras had passed. She was so young, so innocent. She was just a child. He felt so strong around her, so protective. She was just this young, gentle soul. And he loved her for it, always. She could never have done anything to change his mind.

He remembered how it felt to have her around. She was kindness, and self-sacrifice, and he wondered every day how he'd gotten someone so amazing.

As time flew by in his mind, certain times stuck out . . .

' _. . . and she blushed as he handed her the rose.'_

'_The two of them laughed, and Gold wondered just what he had said that had been so funny.'_

'_As she stroked the young pokemon's head, he couldn't help but notice her gentle hands, and how kind she was.'_

'_R-red . . . I . . . yes!' _

That was one of his fondest memories. It felt like he was still there; every heartbeat, every breath he'd taken, was etched in his mind forever. Such things would never be wiped away.

When she'd embraced him, when they'd just stood there, and forgot about everything but the fact that they would be together forever, he'd felt on top of the world.

He remembered everything, from wedding clothes to house hunting, from baby bottles to new toys, grades to pokemon, young men to give talks to, weddings to attend, birthdays to celebrate, picnics, fishing, spinning yarns about the golden days, and sometimes, just being.

As he remembered, a tear caught in his eye. He left it there and reminisced once more. He'd hardly had a chance to say goodbye. It was a family picnic; the children were playing games, the adults were laughing about old times, and the elders were happy just sitting in the sunlight, watching the world go by. She had been resting right beside him, her head against his chest, their hands intertwined, like they always were.

She always rested. She always had. But now, she rested forever. Red forever wished she had been given more time. After all, he was older. He didn't expect-didn't want- her to go first. But so she had.

Every second he was without her, he deteriorated just a tiny bit inside. When Yellow had died, she'd taken his heart with her to the grave. He had been so shocked when she'd passed. But he'd known it was coming.


	3. Watching

**A/n **_I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

He still watched over her. He was like her guardian angel; forever watching. He was always by her side.

The day that the doctor's report had come was a day of change for him. He knew he couldn't be like he was before. Things would have to be different. Telling her was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he knew it was for the best. When the news came to her, she'd cried. She didn't want to live that way, she'd said. She didn't want to be a burden. She'd be holding everyone back, she said. But Silver said otherwise.

When they had been young, she'd cared for him. She'd loved him, even at so tender an age. Now was his turn. He would miss her mind, but so long as she wasn't fully gone, he knew it wouldn't matter. Blue would remain, deep down, the same old Blue. She would be buried beneath the many things that come with dementia, but Silver wouldn't care. He would be by her side no matter what.

After a while, she wouldn't talk anymore. She might utter a few words, but typically no one would understand anyways. However, she loved to listen. Her eyes would take on a young look again when hearing a story. And so, Silver would recount their history to her. She would clutch his hand and give him a smile, just like she had in the old days.

Her favorite stories were of their old adventures, with all their friends, and danger, and excitement, fun, and most importantly, togetherness. The times when she'd been whole. Whenever visitors would come, they would be drawn to her, because of her beautiful, infectious smile. They would stay to hear the tales of times gone by, bringing more and more people together.

Silver was a favorite in that ward. He didn't actually belong there, but he refused to leave Blue. Though he was capable of living on his own, he chose to stay with her. Before the two of them had come, visitors had been scarce. People were often unaware of how to act or what to say to these people who had changed from what they were.

But having Silver there made things different. The whole ward would be captivated when he'd tell his stories. Families began coming regularly. Silver and Blue's family were routinely at the ward.

Even with her mind buried, Blue was still touching people's hearts. And Silver still watched over her.


	4. Long Enough

**_A/n I don't own pokemon._**

* * *

He wasn't here long enough. Time had gone by and like a flash of light, he was gone. She missed him more than she would ever dare say, and she hurt every day in remembrance.

He had been young. Too young. They had plans to be old together, but now it was just her. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been her, or better yet, no one at all? No one could explain it to her, but she knew she couldn't change things.

Every day, she would go through a list of things to remember, so that she would never forget him.

Step one, remember his eyes.

"_Crystal! Hey, super-serious gal!"_

_The aforementioned girl rolled her eyes. "What is it, Gold? I'm trying to write out this report."_

_He laughed. "Reports can wait." She was hunched over a desk, and he got down to her level, gazing into her eyes with his golden ones._

Step two, remember his voice.

"_Hey Crys, you busy tonight?"_

_Crystal held back a giggle and forced herself to be stern. "Yes, I'm busy tonight."_

"_Yeah? Well too bad, cause' you're going to dinner with me. Right now." _With a fond smile, she would move on.

Step three, remember his laugh.

"_Are you kidding, Gold? What about the report?"_

"_Let it do itself!" he insisted. _

"_I don't think so," she mumbled. _

"_Well I do! Come on!" He grabbed her arm gently and led her out of the lab, and eventually, to a little restaurant. _

"_Gold, what is this about?" _

_Smiling gently, he said, "You'll see." _

_As he smiled, he laughed a bit, causing her to laugh too. "Why are we laughing?" she giggled._

"_Because, today, the world is just right."_

"_Table for two is right this way," the waiter said, leading them away from the main area._

Step four, remember his touch.

"_Crys," he said gently. _

"_Hm?" The girl looked up from her plate. She was supposed to be writing out a report for the professor, and was figuring out how long it might take to still write it._

"_I need to tell you something." There was a certain edge to his voice that made her thoughts halt, and she turned her full attention to him. _

"_What is it, Gold?"_

_He took her hands gently._

Her eyes began to tear up as she moved to the next step.

Step five, remember him.

"_I love you."_

As it echoed in her mind, she realized that she'd never loved him as much as she wanted to now. It was too late, though. Too late.

"_Crys? What do you think?" he'd asked._

'_I think that I feel the same way. I think I'd like to be with you forever. I think that you complement me perfectly, cover my weaknesses, and make me feel fantastic,' she thought._

_But she said, "I love you too."_

_And so she did._

And so she did.

'_Accidents change everything,' _she now thought, sobbing. He wasn't here long enough.


	5. Whole

Life was whole for her. She had him, he was here, and he was, somehow, everything she'd ever dreamed of.

It had been hard, long ago. Hard to face reality. That the person she'd long imagined had been by her side all that time.

They had never exactly achieved what one would call a normal life. Between the two of them, normalcy was scarce. She remembered what she had dreamed of, before she'd known it was him. She'd pictured meeting that one person of her past someday; showing him what she'd become. What she'd become for _him. _

When she'd met him, though, she'd had not a single clue that the person of her dreams stood in front of her.

Later, she'd find out that he'd changed drastically from his former self for _her_. They both had changed for each other, ending up so completely different that they couldn't go back to their old selves. They couldn't go back to their old 'normal'. But, they found as they aged, perhaps that was for the best.

They would still fight, of course. They couldn't help it. They were polar opposites, from the time they'd first met to, well, even now, after so long. But the longer they went on together, the better they understood each other.

Sapphire regretted nothing, from her decision to change, to her choice of being with him, everything: she would do it all over again if she had to. In fact, she'd enjoy every second of it; even the painful parts. Because, whether she would realize, accept, or admit it, he made everything better for her. He touched every part of her life. And she was thankful.

When she was younger, during her adventures of her youth, Sapphire had sometimes figured that her life was in pieces. But now, life was whole for her.


End file.
